This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Biology Department of BNL is a member of the NYSGXRC funded by the National Institutes of Health under their Protein Structure Initiative (PSI) program. The goal of the PSI is to provide structural information for virtually all naturally occurring protein sequences using a combination of experimental and structure modeling techniques. The NYSGXRC uses X-ray crystallography for structure determination and MODELER for modeling homologous proteins of the same family. Many of the target selection strategies of the NYSGXRC are biologically based, providing a set of proteins that are related and representative of a larger set of proteins in some fashion. The strategies include: all members of an enzymatic pathway, each protein in macromolecular complex, interacting partners of related proteins identified using 2-hybrid screening or bioinformatics analysis, or a group of gene products up and down-regulated in a biological process as determined by DNA-microarray techniques, or a group of proteins of unknown function and structure but known to be important for the survival of H. influenzae.